


Finished

by DirtiestGirlInAmerica



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestGirlInAmerica/pseuds/DirtiestGirlInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian was gone and Mickey had nothing left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finished

I knew it would happen.  
I knew you were going to get hurt, but I was to much of a coward to say anything.  
I didn't want to believe it when I heard that stupid slut Karen flapping her lips to some other bimbo. I didn't want to believe it when I walked into the house to see Mandy crying on the couch.  
It wasn't right. We had already been apart once, and that was hell but it was only temporary. **This** was supposed to be temporary too. We were supposed to be fucking again once I got out the second time. But you went off to join the fucking army.  
 **You left me.**  
But now there was no hope that you would ever come back.  
 **You were dead.** Maggot food.  
I didn't know how to react, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I got violent. Trashed my room and fucked up my hand. But I found something that I hadn't even realized I was lookin' for. That fucking stupid green shirt that you left on my floor when Joey came home early and you had to sneak out the back. I held it to my nose and inhaled, it was a bit musty from all the shit on my floor. But it still smelled like sweat, and that stupid kiwi body wash that you always used; I secretly loved the smell of that stupid body wash on you. But when I smelt it on anyone else, it fucking stunk.  
Milkovich's _don't_ cry, it's like a rule. But I balled like a fucking baby.  
I pulled my dirty, stained shirt off and put your green one on. It was a little tight across the chest but it wasn't to bad. It made me feel like you were squeezing me, in that stupid way you always did when you thought I was sleeping.  
I made sure Terry hadn't passed out yet. I walked up to him, he was sitting on the couch drinking. I made him listen to me as I told him how you fucked me up the ass. He listened to me as I yelled in his face. I told him that I was gay. His son was a fag. Of course my yelling caused Mandy, Iggy and Joey to crowd into the small cluttered living room. Mandy was yelling at me, trying to get me to shut up. Iggy and Joey were slowing edging their way over to Terry and I.  
I knew that I was gonna die that day. Iggy pulled a knife, Joey broke a beer bottle and dear old dad pulled a gun. Mandy screamed. I just smiled.  
I'm not really sure what it was that killed me; which came first. The bullet in my brain or the knife in my chest.  
I died that day that I found out you were gone, for good.  
I choose my fate, you didn't get to make that choice.  
The day I found out you were dead, I didn't want to live anymore.  
I didn't want to be Mickey Milkovich if I couldn't have Ian Gallagher anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first story I ever wrote in the Shameless fandom. And it was written at 4 am on my cellphone :3


End file.
